


Satisfaction

by RigorMorton



Series: Valeskins [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Virgin Jerome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Jerome convinces Lee to suck his cock to spite Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A naughty little one shot, I had to get out of my system. Hope you like sin ;)
> 
> This takes place during Smile Like You Mean It, when Jerome takes Lee hostage in the M.E.'s office. I love that scene so much. This is the way it should've gone. Tee hee.

"I'm sorry I laughed about Jimbo killing your husband."

Lee looks up from her feat at the faceless ginger sitting across from her - his gun placed on his lap and his long fingers curled tightly around it.

"It wasn't personal against you. It's just the concept is funny." He can't help but grin a little bit, thinking about it.

Lee crosses her arms with a sigh. "Gee, thanks. I feel so much better now." She rolls her eyes. 

Jerome hops up from the counter, walking over to the doctor, sitting on her stool.

"Aww, Doc… don't be sad." He places a hand on her shoulder. "If there's one thing I can appreciate, it's a great smile, and frankly my dear …" He squats down, lifting her chin up with his finger. "You've got the sweetest. Be a damn shame to waste it."

Lee swallows thickly, staring the bloodied teen right in his bandaged face. She can't help but notice how green his eyes are. It's rare. Seeing eyes that bright of a green. One can't help but get lost in them. 

The doctor still doesn't smile though. She turns her head away from him like she's pouting.

"Miss Thompkins." Jerome tsks. "Don't be such a party pooper. I just came back from the dead." He stands up straight, opening his arms wide. "It's a time to celebrate."

Lee cocks a skeptical brow. "For who?"

Jerome scoffs, clutching his heart dramatically. "That's not nice." He gives her a pouty lip. The brunette just rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on, sugar tits. Show some enthusiasm. You're talking to a real life Frankenstein, after all. How sweet is that?" He giggles.

Lee huffs and adjusts herself in her seat. "First off, Frankenstein is the doctor that brings him back, not the monster. Secondly, did you really just call me sugar tilts?" She looks at him like a mother who just caught her kid stealing money from her purse.

Jerome shudders for a moment. That brings back memories.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He throws his head back cackling."

The beautiful doctor seems un amused.

"Awwe, what's the matter, Doc?" He leans back down, getting right in her face again. "Not used to being talked to so crudely? I bet you kinda like it." The maniac darts his tongue out close to her cheek, pretending to lick her.

Lee leans back to dodge the long, wiggling tongue. She grabs on to his bicep for leverage and is pleasantly surprised by how firm and defined it is. She gives it an exploratory squeeze, hoping it just appears she's trying not to fall of the stool.

Jerome sighs and gives another pout. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…..too bad you're no fun." He stands up and turns his back to her in a huff.

"I'm fun." She scoffs. The teen hit a nerve. Lee has always been a bit of a goodie two shoes - something she used to take pride in, but these past few months have really had her questioning her…..well…boring life.

"Really?" Jerome turns around - his eyes full of skepticism. "I've yet to see this side of you."

"Well…she crosses her arms again. "It's there."

"Hmm. Ok." The teen says sarcastically.

"I don't have to prove anything to you, anyway." Is what her lips say, but inside she's upset he sees her as boring.

Jerome smirks. He's got an idea. He gavottes back over to the older woman, beaming with delight. 

"Hey, Doc?"

Lee snaps out of her sad trance, looking up at the red head.

"You know what would make Jimbo really mad?"

"What?" The doctor replies, seemingly uninterested.

"If you sucked my cock." Jerome says, pointing his gun at the huge bulge in the crotch of his skin tight body suit.

Lee's mouth falls open in shock. She gasps and stands up from her stool. "Excuse me?"

The teen rolls his eyes. "Come on, Lee. Loosen up a bit. Have a little fun for once. Besides, you know I'm right. It would kill Jim. Make him hurt the way he hurt you."

"I'm not gonna…" Lee clears her throat, feeling embarrassed. She chooses her words carefully. "Service you, to hurt Jim. That's insane. Even if I did…ya know… I wouldn't tell Jim afterward."

Jerome sits back down, running his hand over the back of his neck, in frustration. "Lee, Lee, Lee. Tsk, tsk. You wouldn't have to tell him ya see. You'd just have the satisfaction of knowing. It would help you let go of some of your anger."

Lee tilts her head, giving the teen a confused look.

"Look. Let's say you and Jim are having a conversation, and the anger starts to rear its ugly head, and it's taking everything inside you not to sucker punch him. Just remember you sucked my cock once. Maybe even give a little pleased smile. I guarantee you'll feel better."

The doctor pinches the bridge of her nose. "Jerome, this is not up for discussion. No." She crosses her arms sternly. 

Jerome leans back with a huff, in disappointment. "Come on, Doc." He walks back over to the beautiful brunette, sweeping her hair out of her eyes with the barrel of his gun. "When's the last time you did something crazy? Hmm?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Lee swallows thickly, looking down at the bulge in between the teen's legs.

Jerome sees her staring at his crotch. He licks his lips, hopeful this might actually work.

"If you touch it it'll grow." He teases cockily.

Lee snorts, starting to chuckle slightly. That bulge staring back at her, is quite impressive. She's curious what it looks like fully aroused - how big is it.

'What the hell.' The doctor thinks to herself. She bites her lip and quickly swipes her hand over the bulge, feeling it twitch slightly.

Jerome's breath hitches. Just that quick little touch is enough to start that tingle in his balls. He can't believe she actually just did that.

"Keep goin." The ginger growls out.

Lee puts her hand back on the boy's crotch, cupping it and running her thumb over it.

Jerome gulps, wincing as his cock springs to life. This body suit they put him in, is so tight. His cock can barely stand up. It starts to get uncomfortable.

The doctor looks the teen in the eyes, still holding his balls. "Take it out."

She doesn't have to ask Jerome twice. He reaches back behind his neck, and pulls the velcro on the back of his suit apart - wiggling his arms out of the sleeves and pulling the top half of the suit down, below his crotch.

Lee's mouth falls open at the sight of him. She was not expecting his body to look this good. The kid's torso looks like it was chiseled out of stone. 

As if that wasn't enough to feast her eyes on, the huge cock he's holding out for her, puts the cherry on the hot man sundae.

She gulps, staring down at it. It has to be at least nine inches. Maybe ten. She's tempted to pull out the measuring tape.

"That's virgin cock ya know." Jerome winks. You're the first to ever touch it. Hell, you're the first to ever lay eyes on it." He sets the gun down on the slab, and grabs the older woman by the chin. "Does that turn you on, Doc?"

Lee nods her head.

"Show me." Jerome commands, running his hand down her long, soft neck.

The doctor gets down on her knees in front of the handsome ginger.

It hasn't been too long, since the last time the good doctor….performed like this, but she's never given a full blowjob. It was always just a minute or so right before the actual sex. Not to mention the guy she's about to give it to is a murdering psychopath. No pressure or anything.

Lee flips her hair behind her shoulders, puts her hands on the side of Jerome's thighs and flickers her tongue over the swollen, pink head a few times. Just a taste to set the mood.

Jerome's never been touched down there by anyone else's hand, much less a tongue. Her warm slick muscle makes him shudder so hard he almost loses his balance.

"You ok there, kiddo?" Lee asks looking up at him.

Jerome circles his head around, cracking his neck. "I'm fine." He pants out. "Keep goin, gorgeous."

The doctor clears her throat, before wrapping her red lips around the top, suckling lightly.

The teen's eyes roll back in his head. He has to spread his legs apart further to keep from falling over.

Lee takes satisfaction in this. It'd be quite a sight to watch Gotham's most dangerous criminal fall apart because of her. There won't be any half assing it with this one. She's gotta step up her game - make that boy come undone.

She opens her mouth wide, sliding down the thick, throbbing cock as far as she can. The thing is so damn big, she barely has room to move her tongue. For reasons unknown to her, it's a huge turn on.

Lee's never cared that much about pleasuring a man with her mouth, but there's something about this time. How naughty it is. How wrong it is. The fact that she's down on her knees in her place of work. Or maybe it's just Jerome. She doesn't know. But what she does know, is that her clit is twitching with arousal, and her panties are starting to dampen.

The doctor drags her lips back up Jerome's length, suckling on the head, before sliding them back down again till his cock hits the back of her throat.

Jerome is panting and running his fingers through her dark locks with his free hand. He'll be damned if that beautiful doctor slobbering on his nob, isn't the greatest thing he's ever seen.

He watches his hard cock disappear beneath those ruby red lips, and reappear again, all slick and shiny with her saliva. Her head bobs up and down his shaft, over and over making the most delightful slurping noise every time she drags her mouth back up to the top. It feels so good, he feels he might die.

Her mouth is so wet and tight, engulfing him in pure bliss. There's so much spit, he can feel it dripping down his inner thigh. The teen throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. It's all he can do. He can't even think straight. He's a fucking mess.

She looks so gorgeous on her knees. Jerome can see her cleavage peeking out from her blouse. It takes everything inside him not to reach down into her bra. He can't though. The good doctor's probably never just pleasured a man. A classy, beautiful lady like that is so hard to resist. It's inconceivable that anybody before him has been able to refrain. He wants to be the first. He wants her to think about him non stop, until he finally fucks the ever loving life out of her.

Lee rolls her tongue under the boy's cock while she sucks. By now her pussy is clenching and throbbing. Jerome is hissing and groaning, and it turns her on so much she can't stand it.

Her erect nipples are straining against her bra. She fights the urge to touch herself. It's unbearable. She never realized how much she could enjoy sucking cock, but it must be different for Jerome, because she loves it. The warm, fleshy weight on her tongue. The salty, meaty taste. The way it twitches in her mouth sometimes. The smell of his saliva soaked flesh, every time she comes up for air. It's almost like he's wrecking her as much as she is him.

The doctor opens her eyes to look at him as she slides her mouth down again. She holds it there for a moment, looking him in the eye and releasing a muffled moan.

"Oh, you naughty bitch." Jerome growls, tugging the hair on the back of her head. "How's my cock taste, baby?"

Lee pulls off with a pop to answer him - his cock springing back and forth a couple times. "Mmm. Yummy." She presses her swollen lips together.

"I bet your panties are wet too, aren't they, Miss Thompkins?"

"Mhmm." She nods her head, before taking him back into her mouth.

"Fuck! Me!" Jerome growls out, squeezing his eyes shut again. If he had a face, he'd be breaking a sweat.

Lee pulls off again to catch her breath. Her lips are swollen and starting to feel numb. She shakes her head, trying to get the feeling back in her face.

She scoots in a little closer and begins running the tip of her tongue from the base of his shaft, to the top - fluttering her tongue wildly over the slit.

Jerome can't even move. That is the hottest thing he can imagine. He's hypnotized watching that bubblegum tongue dancing on the tip of his cock. It makes a delightful, wet flicking sound. He's so close.

The brunette switches it up, and flattens her tongue, dragging it up the hard shaft slowly like she's licking a melting ice cream cone.

She stops at the top, and sticks her pointed tongue into Jerome's slit. It can't go in very far, but she manages to get the very tip in, applying pressure and wiggling it enthusiastically.

That's it. He's losing it. His balls start to tighten as that familiar warmth starts to pool in his lower belly. "Miss Thompkins, I'm gonna come." He mumbles out, clenching his fist.

Lee immediately wraps her lips back around him, to catch his release. She strokes him a few more times, before feeling his cock constrict and spasm on her tongue.

She hears Jerome groan and his thighs start to shake. The next thing she knows, hot liquid is spurting into her mouth. 

The doctor's never had a man come in her mouth before. It feels warm and sticky and has a salty bitter taste. She swallows it, and pulls off his cock, gasping for air.

Her lips are puffy and numb and her jaw aches. The room smells of sex and saliva covered flesh.

Jerome has to sit down on the stool to gather himself. His head is tingling and even if he had a face, he wouldn't be able to feel it. The teen's in a euphoric daze. He never knew anything could ever feel that good. It doesn't seem real.

Lee gets up from the floor, and dusts herself off. She clears her throat and wipes the saliva from the corners of her mouth.

"Is my lipstick smeared?" She asks the barely conscious teen.

"Hmm?" He looks up, confused.

Lee gets her answer when he starts to cackle.

"Yeah, just a little." Jerome chuckles.

'Damn. Red lipstick stains the skin.' She thinks to herself, worried she'll look ridiculous the rest of the day.

Jerome manages to get back up to his feet, pulling his body suit back up. 

"You're bad, Miss Thompkins." He shakes his head, grinning uncontrollably.

Lee smirks as she straightens her lab coat.

She watches the boy, strip the clothes off the dead cop on the floor and put the uniform on.

He looks hot in that uniform. Even without a face. 

Jerome slips the hat on, adjusting it in the mirror over the sink.

"I hate to run, but… I'm on a mission. I gotta go track down my mug."

He saunters over to the now messy haired doctor, grabbing her by the hand. "Don't worry. I'll be back to return the favor. I just…kinda need a face for that. I'm sure you understand." 

Lee nods, still slightly smiling. 

"Stay wild, sugar tits." Jerome says, giving the side of her cheek a soft, pretend punch, clicking his tongue before he walks out the door whistling.

Lee plops down onto her stool with a sigh. Her stomach is shaking. She can't believe she just did that. She gave Jerome Valeska, Gotham's most dangerous criminal, a blow job. It feels good though. It feels good to be bad for once.

She chuckles to herself, thinking about how amusing her first conversation with Jim will be after this. Looking at him knowing what she knows. What a day to be alive.


End file.
